Back at Hogwarts: A Drarry Tale
by Ashlyn.Black30
Summary: Harry is tired of attention and wants to start over with the Slytherins. Draco is shunned by his house and every other person at Hogwarts. The two become friends, but how long will it take for them to realize that they want more than that? Drarry/ 8th year/ Also Romione and Neville and my own made up character.
1. Return

**_Hey guys! This is my very first story, and this chapter was written very late. I also have no editor, so I'm so sorry for any typos. I'll try to limit them, but even I miss things sometimes. I check and double check most of my work, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem. I'll try to get chapters up as fast and as regularly as possible, but with my schedule, it probably won't be very organized. So I'm sorry for any inconveniences. And I do not claim any Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K Rowling, but if I could, I would claim it and make Drarry happen. Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter one of Back at Hogwarts: A Drarry Tale!_**

 **Chapter 1:**

Harry sighed with resentment. Here he was again, standing on Platform 9 and 3/4 a year after the Battle of Hogwarts. It was like nothing had ever happened. Ron and Hermione on his right, but they weren't paying any attention to anything because of the couple bubble they had blown since Harry had arrived at the Burrow two weeks ago. On his left was a fuming Ginny and slightly green Neville, both who he had shut out all summer. Although it wasn't official, Harry and Ginny we no longer together. After the war, he couldn't go out to see Ron and Hermione or go for a fly without being bombarded by frantic fans and rambunctious reporters. So, after the first two weeks of the summer holiday, Harry had shut himself inside Number 12 Grimmuald Place and went so far as to send Kreature on grocery runs because he couldn't bear to leave his house again. He rarely saw his best friends, and never saw anybody else, unless it was forced. Coming back to the present by a loud whistle that signaled the arrival of the Hogwarts Express, Harry grabbed his luggage, enchanted it to follow him, grabbed his empty owl cage, ( For Hedwig was long gone. ) and walked on to the train.

They were the first ones to board, so they got to pick which compartment they wanted. Harry opted for the ones in the back, and Ron and Hermione were to busy making googly eyes at each other to argue for a different choice. So he walked in and directed his trunk to the racks above him and sat down with an ungraceful plop. The second the other two sat down, they were all over each other. Harry sighed loudly and obviously.

"I am going to find another compartment" Harry said after the train started to move and his friends still hadn't unhooked their lips from each other's face. They took no notice to him as he enchanted his trunk once again and left the compartment, slamming the door hard enough to make the two occupants jump and pull apart. Now they notice him. Too late now. He heard the door slide open and Hermione call weakly after him, but he just moved forward, resolutely ignoring her. He had enough of it over the summer. That was one of the reasons he barely even wanted to talk to them and shut himself in his house all summer long.

By this time, Harry had no choice in what compartment he wanted. He couldn't find one that wasn't full of fantasized first years, star-struck second years, or simply sour Slytherins. Although many of them decided not to come back, his favorite three decided to. And by 'favorite' he meant least favorite. He opened the compartment door to find himself staring straight into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, the pug-face of Pansy Parkinson, and stone-faced Blaise Zabini.

"Well! Look who it is! Everybody's hero!"

Said Parkinson, her high-pitched, extremely obnoxious voice dripping with sarcasm. Harry expected some retort from Malfoy, and it was obvious that Parkinson expected one to by the way she turned her head to look at him. But for some reason, Malfoy said nothing, he just stared at Harry.

"Get out Potter before I hex you."

Zabini said, utterly calm, although Harry could hear the malice in his voice. He didn't need to be told twice. Harry didn't want trouble with the Slytherins this year. He actually wanted to put it all behind him and start over again, but would never get the guts to say so. Malfoy would probably laugh, Zabini would stare at him like he always does, and Parkiston... well he didn't want to think of what she would do to him. He shivered involuntarily at the memories of what she had done to other people that she had a grudge against. He kept going.

He finally, _finally,_ found an empty compartment. He sighed gratefuly and sat down, relaxed, closed his eyes, and was intent on getting a little nap before he had to endure all the people at Hogwarts. But, like always, Harry didn't get what he wanted. No sooner than he closed his eyes, did the door to the compartment open, and in walked Draco Malfoy.

"Bloody hell Malfoy!!"

Harry yelled startled. Malfoy just stared at him.

"You can point that thing away form me now."

He replied smoothly. Harry looked at his hand in confusion. He didn't remember pulling his wand out, but yet, here he was, pointing it at Malfoy's face.

"Sorry. Guess old habits die hard, eh?"

Harry said with dry humor. Malfoy just sighed and sat down across from Harry. He looked relaxed, but Harry could see his jaw working furiously. He was just as tense and alert and Harry was.

"Why are you here Malfoy?"

Harry couldn't help but ask. Malfoy looked at him, and didn't reply for a minute.

"My mother wanted me to finish my education. I knew what I was getting into though. My housemates will hate me for abandoning them, and the rest of you lot will hate me for joining V-Voldemort in the first place."

He said. Harry noticed the stutter when Malfoy said Voldemort's name. Was he as afraid of him as everybody else? Was his snobbish Pureblood mask all an act? Maybe there was still a real boy in him.

"I-I won't."

Harry said, startling himself. Malfoy looked at him in surprise and then looked away quickly.

"Want to start over then?"

Malfoy said. Harry grinned and stuck his hand out towards Malfoy. He looked at Harry for a minute, then smiled back and grabbed his hand.


	2. Realizations

**_Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the last chapter. It was pretty short. But from here on out, the chapters are going to be pretty lengthy. So if that's the kind of stuff you like, then keep reading. Please review and give me ideas! I hope you enjoy chapter two! Bye!_**

 _Chapter 2_

Harry and Malfoy sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the train ride. They didn't feel the need to talk and become 'best friends' over a short time. They just enjoyed the silence and each others company. Harry was glad that he had been able to start over with Malfoy. He had wanted to be the blondes friend since the first couple of days. He regretted not taking his hand on the train. Harry had envisioned what would've happened if he had taken Malfoy's hand, and not Ron's side. He could see himself being sorted into Slytherin, and Malfoy never repairing the Vanishing Cabinet, never letting Death Eaters in to Hogwarts... Ugh. He did it again. He always let those kind of thoughts in. Every time Harry though he had shut out all the bad memories, something triggered one and it all came back, as fresh as it had been the day it happened. Harry leaned his head back onto the seat, and tried to fall asleep. But remembering one thing made him remember everything. Sirius, falling in the veil. Dumbledor, falling off the Astronomy Tower. Fred, Remus, Tonks, and so many others, lying on the Great Hall floor because of a War that had nothing to do with them. Harry's scar prickled, and he tried not to cry. Although he and Malfoy were on speaking terms, he didn't need to see Harry cry. Harry wouldn't cry. He learned how to shut his emotions down a long time ago, and that wasn't going to change because of one person.

Harry must've dozed off sometime during the ride, because all to soon, Harry felt the jolting sensation of the train stopping in Hogsmead station. Harry groaned and pushed his glasses up his face, which had gone askew sometime during the trip. He saw Malfoy stretching and smirking at him.

"What?"

Harry asked. Malfoy just smirked and looked away. He had already changed into his robes. Harry hastily put his on, and stepped out of the compartment after enchanting his trunk to follow him once again. He moved forwards, stepping over robes hems and tiny First Years. By the time Harry reached the Station Platform, he was blushing bright red from all the staring and pointing. He wished everybody would stop loving him. And hating him. Not all whispers were that of adoration. He turned around after feeling a tap on his shoulder, only to be face to face with Malfoy.

"C'mon, let's get a carriage before we have to share one with a bunch of your First Year Fans."

Malfoy said.

"Shut it Malfoy."

Harry said, for lack of a better comeback. Malfoy just raised an eyebrow and walked towards a Thestral pulled carriages. Malfoy stopped and stared when he caught sight of the Thestrals. He had the same look on his face as many of the other uppers years had. Then Harry remembered, many had never seen Death before last year. This would be their first time seeing a Thestral. Harry just petted the nearest one and got into the carriage.

"What are those?"

Malfoy asked him.

"They're called Thestrals. Only people who have seen Death can see them."

Harry replied. Malfoy gave him a quelling look.

"So this isn't your first time seeing them I suppose?"

He asked. Harry just shook his head. Malfoy hopped into the carriage and sat on the seat in front of Harry.

"C-can I call you... Harry?"

Malfoy asked suddenly. He had a blush creeping up his neck, and wouldn't meet his Harry's eyes. Harry smiled.

"Only if I can call you Draco."

Harry replied. Draco looked up and smiled.

 _'Wow he's really handsome...'_

Harry thought.

' _Did I just call Draco handsome?'_

Harry almost slapped himself. What on earth just made him think that? Not only was Harry not gay, but if he was, he wouldn't be crushing on _Draco Malfoy_ of all people. He just stopped being his enemy. Harry mentally shook his head, and pretended to have never had that thought.

"So are you going to tell the Weasel and Granger about this new friendship Harry?"

Draco asked. Harry looked at him incredulously. Did he really expect Harry to sit by and let him call his friend names?

"Only if you stop calling Ron 'Weasel'. Because if you call him that, than he can call you Ferret."

Harry replied. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Point taken. I shall call him Weasley and no more. Happy?"

Was Draco's snide reply. Harry just smiled and shook his head, messing up his hair even further than before. Harry saw Draco's hands twitch, like he wanted to move them, but restrained himself. _Hmm..._

They were quiet the rest of the way up to the castle, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Like on the train ride, it was a comfortable silence. They didn't feel the need to constantly fill the silence.

By the time they made it up to the castle, Harry was more than ready for the Welcoming Feast. He wasn't ready however, for Prof- _Headmistress_ McGonagal to be in the place that Dumbledore had occupied every single year Harry had been at Hogwarts. He cared deeply for McGonagal, she just wasn't the same.

When the castle came into view, he heard Draco suck in air. It looked like nothing had ever happened. It was just a brightly lit and magnificent as ever. Harry just stared.

Finally, they made it to the castle. Harry nearly flew out of the carriage and into the halls, leaving Draco behind. He was starving. He heard laughter behind him, but Draco didn't have any humor. Right? Anyways, Harry wasn't too concerned with that right now. He quickly sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited for the Sorting and Welcome Back Speech to be over. He didn't think he could wait much longer. After the large body of students had filed in and sat down at their respective tables, the First Years were lead in by Hagrid. They're seemed to be three times as many this year than ever. Hermione and Ron seemed to have separated long enough that Harry thought he could ask Hermione about it.

"Hermione, why are they're so many First Years?"

He asked her. Hermione turned and looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Harry, honestly, you should really start paying better attention to things. McGonagal decided to take some exchange students from a Magical Institution called Barnstable in America. So they all have to be sorted as well, but some of them are our age."

She replied. Harry just looked around at the surrounding students. She was right. How could he not have noticed it before? Some of these people couldn't possibly be 11. Some of the boys looked like Apes. He saw Neville a little ways down the table looking at the girl who had just been named Aurora Green by McGonagal. He had a strange look on his face. When she was sorted into Gryffindor and sat down in front of him, he looked as if he would have a heart attack. The girl was very pretty. She had long, dark, curly hair, with equally long and dark eyelashes, framing a pair of green eyes. Harry also noted the slight blush creeping up her neck when she introduced herself to Neville. Harry smiled. It was about time Neville got someone. The only person Harry could recall that Neville had a crush on was Ginny. And they never even went on a proper date. Only the one night at the Yule Ball.

The sorting seemed to take forever, and by the time it was over, Harry was absolutely famished. With a grand sweep of her hands McGonagal said,

"Eat up!"

Lavishly prepared food of all kinds appeared on the plates in front of him. He grabbed chicken, potatoes, bread, and some thing he thought was from America. It was cheesy and shaped like a triangle. It was extremely greasy. Harry decided that he didn't care. It was delicious.

A little bit into dinner, when Harry wasn't feeling like he could eat a whole Hippogriffe, he looked up at the Slytherin table, to see Draco by himself. Harry was tempted to go ever there and sit by him, to get that forlorn look off his face. McGonagal did say that they could. Something about Inter-House relations or something. So Harry picked up his bag, and walked to the Slytherin table, ignoring the looks of the Gryffindors. He plopped down beside a confused Draco and smiled. Draco raised and eyebrow, then smiled. He began to eat, but the smile never left his face. Harry had a feeling, that despite all the staring and pointing, that this was going to be a great year.

After dinner, Harry said goodbye to Draco and walked to the Common Room. Harry knew he was going to be questioned about why he sat with Draco, but he really didn't care. He didn't have to explain himself. If Ron and Hermione couldn't accept that he was friends with Draco, then that wasn't his problem. They would have to get over it. He made it to the Fat Lady's portrait all too soon, and said the new password: _Lemondrop_. Harry felt a pang of sadness. He knew it was a tribute to Dumbledore's memory, but it just brought back too many bad memories. No sooner had Harry stepped into the portrait hole, than was he instantly cornered by Hermione and Ron.

"What the bloody hell Harry!? Why did you sit by that bloody bastard?"

Ron asked. Harry just sighed.

"He's my friend Ron. While you and Hermione were to busy sucking face and ignoring me,"

Hermione and Ron both went red at this.

"I decided to sit down in a different compartment. Draco just so happened to be in that compartment as well. And we decided to put the silly rivalry behind us and start over."

He finished. If Ron was red before, it was nothing compared to this. Harry knew he was about to get yelled at, so he just pushed by his friends and went straight up to his dormitory. He changed into his pajamas, got I to bed, and closed the hangings. He heard Ron come in a few minutes later, and it was obvious he was still fuming by the way he slammed the door and stomped around the dorm. He heard him get into bed, and it wasn't until much later, when Ron's deep breathing turned into snores, that Harry finally dozed off into a deep, fitful sleep.

 _Harry was standing knee deep in the middle of the Black Lake. How this was possible, he didn't know. He looked all around him, and saw nothing. Then, Draco was there, standing next to him. Harry reached out and grabbed his hand. Draco smiled, and leaned towards him. Then they were kissing. It was amazing. Harry licked Draco's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Draco readily gave it to him. He opened his mouth, and his and Harry's tongue were around each other's, like serpents in a dance. When they released, Harry smiled at Draco. "I love you Draco" He said. "I love you too Harry." Draco replied. Then they Apparated to the Room of Requirement, which should have been impossible. You can't Apparate on the school grounds. They room was large, and fitted with a single bed. They collapsed on top of the bed, a writing mass of bodies. They were making love, and Harry liked it. He kissed Draco again._

That's when Harry woke up. He shot up in bed, and griped for his glasses in a panic. What the bloody hell was that all about? Why would he dream that? He wasn't gay! He wasn't. He couldn't be. And not with Draco Malfoy! He was the son of a Death Eater. Harry was the Chosen one. It couldn't happen. But... he wanted it to happen. No! He didn't! _I'll just go to sleep. I'll forget about it in the morning._ Yeah. That's it. Just go to sleep. This never happened. Harry put his glasses back down on the nightstand and fell back asleep. This time, he had no dreams. And for that, Harry was grateful.


	3. Confessions

**_Ok! So sorry I haven't posted anything for a while, but that doesn't really matter. Seems like nobody is reading this. Oh well! I like writing, so that's what I'm gonna do! But seriously, give this a read, I think you'll like it! Well, onwards and forwards! Enjoy Chapter 3!_**

 **Chapter 3**

Harry work up well rested, despite his midnight crisis. He decided not to think about it. It never happened. Feeling better with his mind made up, Harry went down to breakfast. He opened up the portrait to head down the stairs and stopped cold. He felt heat rush to his cheeks as he saw Draco Malfoy, the same Draco Malfoy that was the center of his erotic dream last night. He tried to get around him, but Draco saw him, smiled, and walked over to him. It's not that Harry didn't want to talk to Draco, he did, it's just he didn't know how his body would react to his presence. Harry smiled weakly back and hoped Draco didn't notice his unease. He did.

"Something wrong P- Harry?" Draco said to him. Harry smiled at his stutter. It was adorable. _Ugh! I did it again! I have got to get this under control!_ Harry must've had some sort of look of anger on his face, because Draco seemed to harden.

"Damn! Sorry, Draco! I was just thinking. I'm totally fine. Just last night Ron gave me shit about sitting with you last night. I told him to fuck off because I'm tired of his dramatics. Hermione is no better. Always agreeing with Ron. It's ridiculous! I don't want to stop hanging out with you, so get that look off your face." Harry said in a rush. He felt better, and didn't feel like he would have any problem controlling his body. He felt Draco soften and sighed inwardly. He really didn't want to stop being his freind. He wanted the opposite, and hoped Draco would too.

"Going down to breakfast?" Draco asked suddenly, his voice wavering slightly. Harry guessed he was nervous Harry would stop being his freind. He would have to convince him otherwise. Harry nodded. He cocked his head in Draco's direction.

"Are _you_ ok?" Harry said to Draco. He saw him blush and nod. He's been blushing an awful lot.

"Ok then." He said as a response. His head was spinning with questions. _Is Draco gay? I never thought about it. I mean, it wouldn't matter. I'm not gay. Am I? I don't like Draco! No I don't. Ugh. Whatever._ They made it to breakfast without saying a word. Harry looked at the Gryffindor table only to see a worried looking Hermione and a furious Ron. Harry tapped Draco's shoulder.

"Can I sit with you?" He said to him. Draco superstitiously looked at the Gryffindor. He smiled and nodded. Harrysighedgratefully and followed Draco to the Slytherin table.

"So I have Transfiguration, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Muggle Studies, History of Magic, then Divination. What do you have?" Harry asked Draco. He hoped he had some of the same classes as him. He didn't think he could bear sitting with Ron and Hermione by himself all day.

"Transfiguration, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Agianst the Dark arts, Potions, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, then Divination. Wow. He have almost the exact same schedule. Funny. I think McGonagal was going for interhouse relationship. Seems plausible." Draco said, laughing at the sheer coincidence. Harry was grateful.

"Let's go! Sit by me in Transfiguration. I don't think want can deal with Hermione and Ron at the moment. Sit with me in all of our classes. I wanna annoy them too!" Harry said, desperation turning into malice. Those two would have to get over it!

"That bad huh? I guess I'll grace you with presence." Draco replied, suppressing laughter. Harry laughed and together they walked to Transfiguration. McGonagal, despite being Headmistress, still taught it, and for that Harry was grateful. He didn't know if he could take a new teacher.

"I wonder who'll be the new DAtDA teacher." Harry said suddenly. Draco just shrugged as they entered the classroom and plopped down in the seats behind Ron and Hermione. Ron's head whipped around so fast, Harry was afraid it might pop off like a lid on a can. Ron sneered at Draco, and turned to Harry.

"Harry! Why are you sitting with that bloody arse again? Did you get brain damage over the summer?!" He said, exasperated. Harry sighed. He looked at Draco. Draco looked like he was about to say something, but didn't think he should. Harry did though.

"Ron! I am so tired of you acting like a bloody dick all the time! If I could switch houses, I would go straight to Slytherin! Draco has been a better friend than you have the past couple of days. I'm so sick and tired of acting like I can't have any other freind than you! And you Hermione! I thought you were a smart, sensible person. But no! All you do is agree with Ron and do everything he says. I'm done org it. When you lot are ready to be my friends again, then you can complain about me looking for new ones!" He practically yelled. He was so fed up with it! Hermione looked guilty, and Harry thought he saw tears swimming in her eyes. Ron looked simply furious. His face turned an alarming shade of red, and Harry knew he had gotten to him. Even Draco looked surprised at his outburst. Ron turned back around, and so did Hermione. Harry thought it was weird that he didn't feel bad at all, but why should he. Everything he had said was true!

"How long have you been holding that in, Harry? As long as I've known you, you've never yelled like that. Not even at me. And o deserved it a lot of times." Draco said to him. Harry looked over at him and saw that his grey eyes were swimming with concern and something else... what was that? Harry couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. His jaw was sharp and defined, not a blemish on his pale skin. His nose curved and dipped perfectly to frame his face, and his eyes... His eyes were amazing. Long lashes that would make any girl jealous framed a pair of grey-blue eyes. Like a summer storm. The captivated him. Harry realized he was staring, and he blushed and turned away. What was wrong with him? He didn't like guys! He liked girls. I mean, he had a crush on Cho for a while! He was currently dating Ginny. But when he imagined their faces, they didn't look nearly as pretty as he thought they were. Cho's eyes were too small for her face, and her hair wasn't long and luscious, but lank and had no shine to it. Ginny, well, she had to many freckles. Her hair hurt his eyes, and her nose was crooked. When he pictured Draco, he saw beauty. Maybe he was gay. Was Draco? He had to figure out. If he wasn't, then he'd leave it alone. But if he was... What would Harry do? Snog him senseless? Tell he was liked him? Harry didn't know. But first things first, he had to figure out. He grabbed a piece of parchment, and dipped his quill in his inkwell. He didn't want to ask right out, so he asked a normal question. _Do you like anybody?_ Harry nodded and passed the parchment to Draco. He saw Draco's eyebrow raise, and him write something down. He passed it back to Harry. _Yes. Why?_ Harry wrote something down and passed it back. _I'm bored. I just wanted to know. Who is it?_

Draco blushed, and passed it back. _None of your business._

 _Why not?_

 _Because!_

 _Can you give me a hint?_

 _Fine. What do want to know?_

 _Is it a boy or a girl?_

 _What? Why would you ask that!?_

 _So it's a boy?_

 _Yes..._

 _What house?_

 _Don't laugh._

 _I won't._

 _Gryffindor._

 _Oh._

 _What about you?_

 _Boy. In Slytherin._

 _Really?_

 _Yup._

 _Oh._

 _I didn't know you were gay..._

 _I didn't know until just now._

 _Why not?_

 _Because I never really looked at you properly._

 _What does that mean?_

 _It means it you._

 _It's me?_

 _I like you, you daft idiot!_

 _Oh._

 _So who do you like?_

 _You..._

 _Knew it!_

 _Whatever._

 _Meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight. 12:30._

 _Ok._

Harry smiled. He did it! And Draco liked him back! He would figure out the details later. Draco pulled the parchment to him, and under the desk, discreetly said, " _Incindio!"_ Setting the parchment on fire. It burned to ash, and McGonagal never noticed a thing the entire period. Not even the looks Harry would give Draco, or the way Draco would blush and avoid his eyes, hiding a smile. Class passes quickly. And just like Harry predicted, Hermione and Ron were thoroughly pissed off at Harry for sitting with Draco every class they had with the Slytherins. Harry was very pleased with himself. He got revenge on his friends, and came out to Draco. And he was probably going to have a thorough shag with Draco that night.

Harry strolled into the common room, intending on getting some sleep before meeting Draco, but before he could make it to the staircase, he was pushed up against the wall by Ginny.

"Are we together or not?!" She yelled with her too freckled face, and Harry realized what he had to do. He pushed her off him roughly, and replied. "No. We are not. Goodbye Ginny." Ginny bursted into tears and ran up the stairs to the girls dorms. Harry felt no regret. It felt good to be away from Ginny. Now he could pursue a relationship with Draco. Did he want to? Did Draco want to? Harry decided to sleep on it. He set an alarm for 12:30, then headed up the stairs to his own dorm. He kept his clothes on, took his glasses off, plopped on his bed, and was asleep within seconds.


	4. Action

**_Ok, so I am really sorry for saying nobody is reading. Plenty are! And for that I am grateful! I just wasn't getting notifications, so I didn't know. I'm so sorry guys. On the other hand, I would love some reviews. It would brighten my day to hear criticism, compliments, and suggestions. I hope you take my advice. Reviews are like cupcakes for my soul. Suggestions would be awesome. Also, I forgot to mention: I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION. LATER THERE WILL BE A NEW CHARACTER, BUT SHE IS MINE. EVERYBODY ELSE BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING. And there will be boy on boy action. Not sex, just kissing, but still action. Enjoy chapter four!_**

 **Chapter 4**

The alarm Harry set was blaring in his ear, efficiently waking him and several of his dorm mates up.

"Bloody hell, Harry, shut that fucking thing up!" Bellowed Ron in the four poster next to him. Harry waved his wand absently at the alarm, and got up. He put his glasses on, stepped into his trainers, pulled out his map, put on his invisibility cloak, and walked out of the warm dormitory into the cool common room. Sometime during the night, the fire must've gone out, leaving the common room cold and full of menacing shadows. Harry quietly opened the portrait and stepped into the hallway. He looked at the Marauders Map, and headed to the seventh floor. Although he couldn't see the room, he knew it was there. He looked at the map, and saw only one lone figure, besides Filtch and Norris, walking around. Draco Malfoy. Harry smiled. He hoped he would show. Harry hadn't had a good shag in a while, and he definitely needed the release. He also needed to figure out his feelings for the blonde. He told him he liked him, but in reality, Harry wasn't really sure. He knew the blonde liked him.

Without realizing it, Harry had made it to the front of the room. There was no door, but there would be. Harry paced in front of the blank wall, thinking. _I need a private place, I need a private place, I need a private place._ Harry stopped as he heard footsteps, mingling with the soft crunching of the Room's door forming, and he turned to see Draco strutting down the hallway, like he owned it. Harry smiled as Draco faltered, not seeing anybody there, but seeing the door forming. Harry stifled a laugh, and went up to Draco as quietly as possible. He whispered in his ear,

"I was hoping you'd show up." Harry laughed when Draco jumped a foot into the air and pulled his wand out, pointing it in the direction he thought Harry was in. Harry was a foot away from the tip of the wand. He laughed again.

"Is that you, Harry?!" He exclaimed, his voice an octave higher than normal. Harry giggled like a school girl, and pulled off his cloak. He beckoned to the furious Draco and opened the temporarily neglected room. He turned to see Draco stomping to him, as he blushed. He looked so adorable with his lip all pouting out like that. Harry entered the Room, and almost gasped at the sheer lavishness of it. It was a deep gold color, with striking silver borders. Though the colors normally wouldn't look good together, the Room made it work. The floors were deep mahogany, with an antique shag rug covering the floor. There was a large four poster bed, covered in red comforters, with green pillows. The fireplace had crackling flames, and the Malfoy crest (How it knew Draco was going to be here, Harry had no idea) was hanging above the mantle. There was a door on the left which, presumably, led to a bathroom. There were oak dressers on each side of the lavish bed, and in front of the fireplace, was a large black couch and a coffee table. Draco plopped onto the couch, and Harry followed suit.

"So." Draco said, a bit awkwardly. Harry glanced over to see him blushing slightly. Harry leaned over, the urge to kiss Draco, to ravish his skin, was too strong. With a ferociousness Harry didn't know he was capable of, he grabbed Draco's head and slammed his lips against the other boys. He heard Draco moan, and felt the vibrations that it created. Harry felt as if electricity was sparking in between them. Nothing had ever felt like this. Not Cho, it was mostly sloppy and full of tears with her. Not even with Ginny, who he had thought he loved. Draco licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Harry readily gave it to him. Their tongues clashed, like two serpents in a dance, a battle for dominance. Harry grabbed at Draco's hair, reveling in the silky softness of it. _Bloody hell, how does he get it so soft?_ Harry felt the boy shift, and they rolled off of the couch, onto the carpet. Draco sat atop of him, straddling him with his legs. He bent down again, and kissed him, a little softer. The kiss was sweet, full of passion, and Harry growled. He wanted more. More _Draco_. He had this taste to him. Something spicy, sweet, but like nothing Harry had ever tasted. It was enthralling. Harry flipped Draco over, intending on taking control. He wanted to make Draco beg for more. He cupped Draco's face, and looked at him. Damn, he was sexy. His usually neat hair was tousled, and his beautiful silver-blue eyes looked at him underneath heavy lidded eyes. His pink lips were even pinker from being thoroughly kissed. Harry thought he had never seen a more seductive look. He growled again, and bent down. But he did not kiss Draco, instead he attacked his neck, biting, sucking, pulling, leaving a bruise. Draco wiggled and moaned underneath him, nearly shot through with pleasure. He shifted his leg to show Harry how well he was doing with his job. He felt Harry flinch, and he renewed his attack with more fervor. He put his hands under Draco's shirt, and Draco lifted his hands, allowing him to slide the fabric off him. His chest now bare, Draco felt as if he could cum without being touched. _Damn! Where did Harry learn this?_ It was the only coherant though that passed through Draco's head as Harry's hands slid everywhere. They roamed his body, and Harry felt every shiver, every moan the boy underneath him made. He pulled his head away from his neck, and started to work on his chest. He sucked at his nipple, biting it, licking it. Draco shuddered and tried to suppress a whimper. His hand pulled at Harry's hair, and Draco decided he loved his hair. So soft, despite what it looked like. After a few more seconds of marking him, Harry pulled away from Draco. Draco took this to his advantage and flipped Harry back over, to their original starting place. He ripped Harry's shirt off, not bothering to be gentle. He followed Harry's lead, and began sucking and biting Harry's sexy tanned skin. He explored Harry's chest and slowly, tantalizing, stuck his hand into the front of Harry's pants. Harry moaned, and thrusted up, begging for more. Draco laughed throatily and pulled his hand out. He would save that for later. After tonight, Draco had a plan. He wanted Harry to be his. He would ask him. Draco ravished Harry, until he thought Harry could take no more. He kissed the Gryffindor soundly on the lips, before rolling off of him. He heard Harry's sigh, and turned to face him. Draco went over to him, and sat in his lap, wiggling purposely into Harry to make him moan. Harry nipped his ear. Draco turned and looked into the beautiful green eyes. Slowly, he took his glasses off. He admired Harry's face completely. The strong jawline, the slightly crooked nose, from where Draco had broken his nose in Sixth Year. His tanned skin made his eyes pop even more, and his unruly, sexy black hair fell into those eyes. His scar, vivid against the black hair, completed him.

"So... is it official then?" Draco asked tentatively. _Damn, really subtle, Draco!_ Harry looked confused, but then realization dawned on him.

"Yes. I-I. I love you Draco." Harry stuttered, and flinched when Draco's eyes widened slightly. Maybe he'd gone too far. But it was true. Harry realized it when he was kissing him. All their years of rivalry just hid the fact that Draco needed Harry, and Harry needed him. But he sighed when Draco smiled.

"I love you too, Harry." He kissed Harry again, and together, they got up and walked to the bed. Harry wrapped his arms around his new boyfriend, and let him snuggle close. He loved holding Draco. He felt like he was rushing though. They had only been friends a day. Now they were sleeping in the same bed? But it didn't matter. It felt so right. He smiled and kissed the top of Draco's head, and quickly fell asleep. There were no nightmares for either of them that night.


	5. Surprises

**_Hey guys! So how did I do on the kiss scene? Do you think I'm moving too fast with them? I mean, it won't be perfect... They'll have some ups and downs, but I don't know. And also, I take back what I said about Sirius and Remus being dead. I just can't handle it. You'll figure out why in this chapter, so I hope you aren't too mad at me for putting them back in the story. I just can't help it. I need my two fav guys. Draco and Sirius! Anyways. P.M or review to tell me how I am doing. Enjoy chapter_** ** _five!!_**

 **Chapter 5**

Harry felt a pleasant tickling sensation against his chest when he woke up the next morning. He looked over and saw a blonde head, and a little farther down, a sleeping Draco. Last night came into sharp focus, and Harry smiled. It felt so good. He really did love Draco. He just hadn't known until last night. He casted a Tempus to see the time, and nearly threw Draco off of him when he realized that they had 15 minutes to get to their first class. Draco grunted and woke up, his arms flailing as he fell to the floor with an ungraceful crash.

"HARRY!" He bellowed from the floor. He rolled his eyes and smiled at the pouting Draco.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but we have 15 minutes until our first class. McGonagall would kill us!" Harry said, as he pulled on his shirt from last night. He casted a handy spell that removed the stench of sweat from his shirt, and made it smell like spring. He looked into the mirror, and almost giggled when he saw Draco, hurrying around, frantically trying to get himself in order. He ran a hand through his hair, and blushed when he saw Harry watching him. Harry put his hand to his mouth and walked over to the disgruntled Draco, wrapping him in a hug. Harry, being a whole head shorter, had to look up into Draco's eyes, and stand in his tippy toes to plant a tender, sweet kiss in his lips. _So bloody soft!_ Harry sighed when they released, but he knew it was for a good cause. McGonagall would let Filtch skin them alive for being late on the second day, when they were eighth years. But seeing the look on McGonagall's face if he and Draco walked into her class, late, flushed, and looking like hell, was almost worth it. _Almost._ He grabbed Draco's hand, and lead him to the door. Harry looked back sadly into the room, and hoped he would be back soon. So many memories in that room...

"Bloody hell, Harry, _come on!"_ Draco cried in exasperation. They raced down the hallway, hands linked, until they reached the Transfuguration room. Draco put on the Malfoy façade, the one Harry hated, but not before mouthing, " _I love you."_ To him. Harry smiled, and let him go in first. After a few short seconds, he followed suit, and plopped down next to Draco. The lesson was a bore, seeing as Harry knew what McGonagall was teaching, because of the 7th years sharing the class with them. Just because Harry didn't have a 7th year, doesn't mean he didn't know the material from that year.

Herbology passes quickly as well, thank bloody Merlin, because as 8th years, they were in Greenhouse 6. It housed a very dangerous and rare flower called the _Delphinium._ It's venom acted so fast, that even if you were five minutes from a hospital, they probably wouldn't be able to save you in time. Care of Magical Creatures wasn't too bad, but the Creature looked very reluctant to be there. Firenze, the Centaur, apparently offered his services to Hagrid, but looked very unhappy indeed. Still, the lesson (Which mostly consisted of Firenze teaching and Hagrid beaming in the background ) was rather interesting. When it was time for DAtDA, Harry was pretty excited. The class, due to unknown reasons, was canceled. But today, Harry would be meeting the new teacher. He wondered who it would be. He settled himself in the seat next to Draco, enjoying the fuming looks from his friends in front of him, when the door suddenly busted open from the back of the classroom. And there stood Remus Lupin. Gasp filled the room, as for the past seven years, Remus had been the most favored Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and now he was here yet again. And sitting beside him...

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, leaping forward to hug his godfather. He hadn't seen him since the battle of the Department of Mysteries, when he thought him dead.

"Wha-How?" Harry stuttered, and Sirius laughed. His kind eyes sparkled with mirth, and he whispered _"Later"_ Harry nods and sat back down. There was a lack of surprise from the students, as most knew Sirius Black was innocent. They all acted as if he was never convicted of murder for muggles and sentenced to thirteen years in Azkaban. The lesson started with something Harry knew well.

"The Patronus Charm is an advanced spell, used to defend ones self against evil, such as Dementors, and is powered by your most happy thoughts. I will give you five minutes to think of your happy thought, then Harry here, will demonstrate." Harry blushed as all eyes turned on him. Only the members of the D.A knew he could perform a perfect Patronus. Sirius's eyes sparkled again, and Harry felt tears welling up in his eyes. He thought he was _dead._ But here he was, standing in front of Harry like he hadn't died. But he didn't. It didn't make sense, but Harry didn't care. He was _alive!_

"Alright! Five minutes are up. Harry, please come here." Remus said, his voice full of a happiness that Harry didn't understand. He didn't seem to understand anything that was going on with his godfather and the Werewolf. _What is going on?_ Harry thought. He stood in front of the classroom, and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He pictured Sirius and knowing that he was _alive_ and that he, Harry, wasn't alone. He put his wand in front of him, and bellowed " _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ He opened his eyes to see the great stag galloping around the room. It slowed to a walk, and then stopped in front of Harry. He pet its head gently, and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. The whole classroom applauded, even the Slytherins. Harry beamed, and he never felt better. He forgot how restorative a Patronus Charm was. He plopped back down in his seat next to Draco, and felt the blonde take his hand under the table. He blushed when he saw Sirius, who was smiling his knowing smile. _Well fuck._ Harry thought. He guessed Sirius knew now and would want to question him about it later. But, no matter, he had a few questions to ask the Werewolf and Dog himself. What were those looks they were giving each other, secretly? Harry noticed, and Sirius saw him smile his knowing smile, and he blushed.

 ** _Ok! So what do you think? I just couldn't bear to part with Remus and Sirius. I have a plan for them, and I can't wait for you guys to find out. You may have already figured out. I wanted to make it a surprise. Review and give me ideas. When should I make the boys go public? I have a few ideas, but it would be great to hear from different authors. Well, toodaloo! See you next chapter!!_**


	6. Apologizing

**_Hey guys! Soooo. Can you guess what's going to happen next? I hope so. Someone did. (Cough cough, Versale) By the way, I love your reviews! They help me so much. And I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I thought of you while I was writing it._**

 **Chapter 6**

"So, Harry. Anything you want to tell us?" Sirius said after classes had ended that day. Draco and him had made arrangements to meet at the Room that night, but first, he had some business to attend to.

"Of course. I'll tell you. Right after you tell me what's going on between you two." Harry replied with a sly grin. He saw Sirius blush, and Remus looked slightly sheepish.

"Ah... yes. About that. Umm. You know what? I'm your Godfather, and if I say you tell us your news first, you do it! Go on!" Sirius said, desperation lacing his tone. Harry laughed before starting his explanation.

"On the train, I meet Draco, Parkinson, and Zabini. They were still here, and still hated me. But Draco seemed off. After I found a new compartment, he followed me, and we decided to start over. We became friends. That night, I had a strange dream, involving Draco. I realized... that I liked him. As more than a friend. All the rivalry... it was just to cover something up. We...shagged and... now I'm dating him." Sirius and Remus had to strain to hear the last part, as Harry had gotten so quiet they could barely hear him. But they got the gist of it. Sirius beamed, and Harry was confused. Remus looked defeated. Harry raised an eyebrow, and motioned for them to start their story. Remus sighed, and began to explain.

"Sirius and I had a bet. Sirius thought you and Draco would end up together. I thought not. Now I owe him... a-a kiss..." Harry's jaw dropped open.

"Remus and I... are together. We decided in your fifth year. That's why I faked my death. It wasn't me who died. It was Theodore Nott. He didn't want to be part of the war anymore. He came to me, because he knew me through Draco's mother. He begged to help. Remus made him go as me to the Battle in the Department of Mysteries. He took a Polyjuice Potion and pretended to be me. Bellatrix killed Theodore. Then, Remus told me that he didn't know if he could lose me. Little did he know, I felt the same way. So, we sno-ertalked it out. And we just now revealed ourselves to the public. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Harry." Sirius finished the story in a rush. Harry smiled. He knew it would happen eventually. But then he remembered Tonks.

"But... what about Tonks?" He asked. Remus sighed.

"She knew, and wanted to help us. She decided to fake being in love with me." Remus looked ready to cry. Harry wanted to as well, he missed Tonks so much.

"I'm very happy for you guys. But I need you to promise me you won't say a word to anybody. We'll come out when we're ready to. Ok?" Harry said to the men. They both nodded their promise. He gave each a quick hug, but not before making Remus deal out his end if the bet with Sirius. Remus blushed, and Sirius looked predatory. Harry decided to leave after it seemed they forgot he was there. It was going to be hard to erase that sight from his eyes. He shuddered.

Harry walked slowly into the Common Room. Although he had draco, Remus and Sirius, he still missed his best friends. He wanted to make up with them. He saw them in their usual spot on the couch in front of the fireplace, and tentatively walked over to them, twisting his sweaty hand furiously. He shuffled his feet as he stood in front of them, guilt and shame running through his system. He hadn't felt anything when he was doing it, but now he did. He coughed lightly.

"I-I'm sorry. Ron. Hermione. I really am. It's just, I wanted to get unnecessary revenge. On what, I don't even know. I just missed you guys. I'm really, really sorry. Please forgive me." He said, after a minute of them ignoring him. Hermione looked up at him with a sympathetic face, before launching herself at him.

"I forgive you Harry. And what you said was true. We didn't even ask what was going on, or for your side of the story. If anyone should be sorry, it's Ron and I." She told him, and kicked tin to make him agree. Harry Higgs her back, and was so thankful for them. He hated saying what he did, and he wished he hadn't even thought of it. Ron just nodded at him. With his temper though, Harry was lucky he a knowledges him at all. Harry smiled, and plopped down next to Neville. He looked forlorn, and Harry wondered what was wrong. He follows his line of sight to the new exchange student, Aurora Green.

"Whatcha thinkin Neville? I see you staring at that pretty girl over there." Harry said, and smiled when Neville turned bright red. He sighed beside answering.

"I want to ask her to the next Hogsmead trip, but I'm afraid Dean or Seamus will ask her first. No way she'll like me, even if I do ask her first." Harry dropped his jaw. _It's so sad that he thinks like this._ Harry looked at Neville again, before getting up and marching over to Aurora. He heard Neville weakly try and stop him, but his determination kept him going. Neville needed to get a girl, and Harry was going to help him with that. He tapped in the girls shoulder, and she turned around.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter, and I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with my freind over there. His name is Neville. He thinks your very pretty, and likes to compliment you on how smart you are. He noticed." The girl blushed and looked at Neville, who had his head in his hands.

"Of course I'll go with him. I've been hoping he'd ask me. I noticed he loves Herbology. Tell him that I would love to work with him on making potions. He can get my ingredients, and I can make the potions." She said. Harry smiled. Then an idea struck him.

"You can tutor Neville in potions. Don't tell him I said so, but he's bollocks at it. And, why don't you go over there and tell him yourself." Harry said. She smiled, got up, and sat down next to Neville. Harry gave him a thumbs up, and walked out the portrait door. It was almost time to meet Draco.

He saw Draco at the room, and the urge to kiss him again, well. It was hard to control. Very hard. The second they entered the room, which was the same as last time, Harry pushed Draco against the wall and pressed his lips to Draco's. He felt Draco groan, and Harry loved it. But Draco pulled away too soon, but Harry knew he needed to stop. Draco had something to say. They joined hands the short distance to the couch, and Harry reveled in the warmth of the fire. Draco looked serious.

"Harry. When will we tell everybody? I don't like sneaking around like this. I know it's only been a couple of days, but I feel like I can't hide any longer. I want everyone to k so that I own you. I want to kiss you in the morning, and hold your hand in the hallways on the way to class." Harry felt awful. He wanted to come out too, but he had to tell his friends first.

"I'll tell Ron and Hermione and then we can come out. We just need to take it slow. I don't want to sneak around anymore than you do, but we don't have much of a choice right now." He said to Draco. He poured a little, but he nodded his head.

"Eventually you will meet Blaise. Although, he will be ok with us. Pansy, I do _not_ want you to meet. And Theodore. Well I haven't seen him since fifth year..." Harry flinched. He knew what happened to Theodore. He decided not to mention anything just yet.

"How do you know Blaise will be ok with it?" Harry asked, to get off the subject of Theodore. Draco smirked.

"He was the first person I told. That is why he hates you, because I liked you. And you never liked me back." He said. Harry wondered how long Draco had this infatuation. He nodded, and almost physically flinched when he saw the predatory gleam in Draco's eyes. He crawled to Harry on the couch, and growled. Lips clashed, and Harry was thrown into pure bliss. Draco ripped his shirt off for the second time in 24 hours, and ravished his skin. He bit old bruises, renewing the ines that hadn't even begun to fade yet. Harry flipped him over, his pride taking hold. He wanted to be the one to dominate. He took off the taller boys shirt, and ran his hands over the smooth flesh. Well, it was smooth until he reached his card that snaked over his skin. Harry jerked away from the maiming Draco, and stared at the raised scars. He did that. In sixth year. The _Sectumsemptra_. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. _No! I will not cry! It was an accident!_ Harry couldn't help it as the tears began to fall. Draco looked alarmed at his tears. He reached to hug him, but Harry jerked away. He didn't want to hurt him again.

"Harry, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Draco asked, alarmed. Harry wiped his eyes. He pointed to his scars and started to explain.

"I did that t-to you. I did t-that! I'm s-so sorry. I n-never meant to do it! I'm sorry!" He sobbed. Draco went to hug him again, and this times Harry hugged him back. They sat like that for a while, before Harry began to calm down, the sons subsiding to hiccups.

"Don't leave me." Harry said into Draco's naked chest. Draco kissed his head and replied,

"Never. I'll always be here." Harry smiled.

"Always."


	7. Coming Out

**_Hey guys! So, I've had a bit of a writers block, but don't worry! I'm up and at em again. So how did y'all like the WolfStar? I just had to have it. And for all of you wondering, Blaise and Pansy will make an appearance eventually. Neville and Aurora will have their date, and Ron and Hermione will get quite a shock. Enjoy chapter 7!_**

 **Chapter 7**

Harry woke up for the second time in Draco's embrace. Harry felt so good. He had a plan for today. It was Saturday, and Harry had the whole day to tell Ron and Hermione about his relationship with Draco. Then they would go public. That was a thought that excited Harry. He wanted to show the world he was capable of making his own choices, and that he didn't care what anybody thought. He smiled, and ran his hair through Draco's soft hair. He was dozing off again... _SMACK!_ Draco's fist hit Harry straight in the nose, breaking it for the second time. Pain swelled up his nose into his head, giving him a massive headache. He put his hand to his nose, trying to slow the bleeding, but was smacked again by another one of Draco's flailing hands. Harry realized he was having a nightmare. Momentarily abandoning his broken nose, he went to cradle Draco, to wake him up.

"Draco! Wake up! It's not real! It's me, Harry, it's not real!" Draco's eyes flew open, and the instant he saw Harry, he began to cry. Harry's jaw dropped. This was the second time Harry had seen the blonde cry. But this time, he wouldn't curse him. He was here to comfort, not to hurt. He grabbed his shoulders, ignoring the increasing pain in his nose, and kissed Draco on the lips. Draco desperately kissed him back, grabbing at Harry, pulling him as close as he possibly could.

"It wasn't real. It wasn't real. Not real." Draco murmured. Harry nodded and looked at him. Draco had stopped crying, but his eyes were still slightly red. He decided not to ask what he was dreaming about. He hated it when people did the to him, so he didn't do it to him. Instead, he sat there with Draco, murmuring to him, and holding him close. For an hour they say like that, before Harry felt that he needed to get going so he wouldn't miss his friends.

"Draco, I have to go. I'm going to tell Ron and Hermione about us. Ok?" Harry said quietly. He knew Draco would let him go, because he was just as excited as Harry to go public. Draco just nodded.

"I'll be here." He said. Harry felt his heart break at the dull look on his face. He wanted to help. But he didn't know how. He was new at this. He had only one relationship, and that was with a girl. He didn't know anything about relationships with a boy. Perhaps he'd asked Dean and Seamus...

Harry walked outside to the black lake, where he knew the two would be studying, due to Hermione's ever present nagging. Either that, or they'd be shagging. Didn't matter, Harry had seen both. He was right, and he walked over to the two. Thankfully, they were just sitting beneath a tree holding hands. Harry didn't feel like studying, or pulling them apart. Hermione looked up when she heard him coming, and smiled.

"Hello, Harry! How are you?" She said brightly. Before Harry could reply, Ron asked him a question.

"Where have you been, mate? You haven't been in the Dorms since the first day. And what the bloody hell happened to your nose?" Harry actually forgot about his nose. Before he could answer though, Hermione pointed her wand at him and muttered, " _Episkey!"_ And Harry cried out as he felt his nose Snelling back into place. Then he remembered Ron's other question. He nodded to Hermione in thanks, then began to talk.

"Er- about that. Uhh. I was in the Room of Requirement." He said, not wanting to explain. This was harder than it looked. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"With who? I hope it's not Ginny. She needs to be working, not shagging you." Ron said, playfully. Hermione looked skeptic, and Harry saw the wheels in her head spinning madly.

"No. Uh, me and Ginny broke up, Ron. It's uh- D-"Harry's throat got stuck, and he suddenly couldn't say anything. _Ron will hate me. I need Ron to understand. I hope Hermione will..._

How does the Wizarding World look at homosexuality?" Harry said instead. Hermione raised her eyebrow this time, and Harry knew that she knew. _Well shit._

"They don't mind. There are spells that allow men to have children, so as long as they can make an heir, the family's cool with it." Ron replied, nonchalantly, not quite as observant as his girlfriend.

"Why do you want to know Harry?" She asked Harry, her tone implying that she already knew that answer. Harry blushed again, and began to stutter.

"I-it's just, uh, please don't hate me. But... I'm... gay." Hermione smiled, because she was right, and Ron just looked the same.

"I had a feeling you were. You never had much luck with girls. They only liked you for your fame and good looks, and you never liked any of them except for Cho and Ginny." Ron said to him. Harry growled and he laughed.

"So who's the lucky bloke Harry?" He asked teasingly. Harry realized that he could tell them. They were his friends. He was the one who pushed them away, not the other way around.

"It's... Draco Malfoy." Harry told them. Even Hermione looked surprised at this. Ron turned red, and didn't say anything. Harry got ready to leave, but Ron spoke before he could.

"Is he treating you right?" Harry nodded.

"Then I'm ok with it." He said. Harry's jaw dropped for the umpteenth time that week, and he saw Hermione smile at him. She nodded at him, and mouthed, _I am too._ Harry smiled.

"He promised not to make fun of you guys anymore. I made him do it. I told him I wouldn't be with him if he did." Harry said, and was pleased to see Ron smile slightly.

"So are you guys going to go public?" Hermione aksed him. He nodded.

"Yes. I just needed to tell you guys first. Speaking of which, I need to go. You two enjoy yourselves. Bye!" Harry told his friends. Hermione waved and Ron barley looked at him. Harry didn't mind. He was ok with it, and that's all that mattered.

Harry made it to the Room in record time, inside squirming with excitement to tell Draco his news.

"Draco! They're ok with it! Even Ron is!" Harry yelled as he opened the Room's door. But what he saw was not what he was expecting. He saw Draco, sitting on the bed, but he wasn't alone. Sitting on either side of him, was Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Their menacing eyes pierced Harry to his very soul, and he shivered. Draco looked shaken. And like he was in pain. _They beat him. They figured out we were together, and they beat him for it._ Harry felt rage curl inside of him like an ugly beast, and his eyes narrowed. He stood up, tall and proud, not intimidated. Lucius raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, and Narcissa smirked.

"Hello, Harry. I'm sure you remember us?" Narcissa said politely. Harry didn't answer.

"We just wanted to talk to you. And tell you congratulations on your new relationship." She spoke again, and smirked when Harry's eyes widened. _What? Congratulations?_ Harry replied this time, out of curiosity.

"What do you mean, congratulations?" Lucius spoke this time, and Harry barely contained a growl. He hated this man.

"We have known of Draco's infatuation for a while now, and thought it fitting. Draco has... _taken_ a Potion that will let him bear children. You will make quite a powerful heir. But, there are rules. Draco will explain it to you. Farewell. Come Narcissa." Harry was surprised. What were the rules? But then he felt the rage again as Lucius brushed passed him. He had forced Draco, he knew it. It was the way he said taken that told Harry it was not taken by choice. Harry suddenly felt very tired. He sat down next to the shivering Draco, and lightly kissed him. Harry sighed. It never got old. He loved kissing Draco, it was just his unique _Draco_ taste that got him.

"How are you doing? Do you want to tell me the rules? You don't have too." Harry asked him, and silently hoped he would tell him. He was morbidly curious now. Draco nodded.

"In order for me to be able to bear a child... I have to-top during...sex." Both boys were blushing by the time he finished explaining.

"Tell me your news. I heard you yelling about something like, they said yes! It's ok!" Harry smiled, and happily told him of Ron and Hermione's acceptance of their relationship.

"So guess what?" Harry said to Draco.

"What?" Draco asked. Harry smiled predatorily, and Draco had a feeling he knew what he was going to say.

"We're going to lunch. C'mon." Was all that he said. Draco was confused. He thought he would say something more... _erotic._ Guess not. Harry grabbed his hand as they made there way down the corridor, not stopping till they reached the front of the Great Hall. That's when Harry took Draco's head in his hands, and kissed him. Right there. With the whole of Hogwarts watching them. The Hall fell silent as they watched the two supposed enemies kissing each other with passion. Hermione smiled, and Ron blanched. Dean and Seamus cat called, and Parkinson hissed. McGonagall looked shocked. Harry released his partner, glad to see he had made him weak-kneed, turned and smirked at the Hogwarts student body.

"Yeah! I'm dating Draco Malfoy! Whatcha gonna do about it?" He yelled. It felt great.

 ** _So what did you think? I've been wanting to do that scene for a while now. Gimme reviews for funny scenes you want me to enter, and I'll try to fit them into my story. I already had one good suggestion, and I think that will happen next chapter. You'll see. Bye, for now!!_**


	8. All the Way

**_Ok, so sorry, first of all. I've been reading fics for than I've been writing them, so I'm sorry. And, how did y'all like that ending? Exciting huh? I'm this fic, I think Harry will be more dominant and outgoing in the relationship. In public at least...;) anyways, Blaise will be in this chapter, for all of you who are wondering. He will NOT, I repeat, Blaise Zabini, will NOT be the antagonist. And neither will Ron, if you guys are wondering. Only one person will be, and that is Pansy. Something will happen with her later on. Maybe. Anyways, enjoy chapter eight._**

 **Chapter 8**

Harry and Draco walked hand and hand to the Slytherin table. Harry sat down smiling, and Draco looked rather flushed. _I did that! I wish I could see some other things red..._ Harry thought, and blushed at his dirty mind. But he decided to play his cards with Draco.

"Hey, your face is pretty red." Harry told the blushing boy. Draco's blush deepend further.

"Well, you did just out us to the whole entire school." He replied sheepishly. Harry grinned.

"You know, I can make a whole lot more than just your face red..." Draco's jaw dropped open, and Harry bit his bottom lip at the seductive sight. Hair was falling into his eyes from their earlier encounter, and his normally pale face was bright, bright red.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that just come out of your mouth, Potter." A drawling voice said. Harry whipped around to see Blaise Zabini standing behind him with his hands on his hips, glaring at him. Draco smiled and Zabini took that as an invitation to sit down next to them.

"It's about time you took initiative, Draco. I was getting worried that you weren't ever going to make a move on your 'Precious Potter'." Zabini said. Draco's blush renewed at his friend's words. But Harry did notice the tiny smile on his face. Harry didn't seem to be capable of speech at the moment. _Maybe we could start over. Draco did say he only hated me because I didn't like Draco._ Harry felt that he could start over with Draco's friend.

"So, Zabini, I-" but before he could say anything, the boy in question cut him off.

"Call me Blaise. Harry. Now that I have absolutely no reason to hate you, as I'm pretty sure Draco told you the reason that I hated you, I would like to start over." The boy said, and stuck his hand out. Harry smiled and shook it vigorously. They ate their lunch with almost no awkwardness, despite the glares Harry felt burning in the back of his head, and Harry got to know Blaise fairly well. By the time lunch ended, Harry was completely comfortable with the darker boy.

The day passed relatively quickly, and Harry felt as if he hadn't had a better day since he first realized Sirius and Remus were alive. He and Draco held hands through that hallways, and gave each other quick kisses on the way to classes they didn't have together. Everybody stared, mostly guys, in disgust at Harry. Most girls stared, at Draco, with hatred or jealousy. Pansy always glared at him, but Harry felt that pansy wouldn't try anything, for fear of angering Draco. That's why most people haven't said anything. They're scared too. The Saviour of the Wizarding World, and the Pureblooded son of a Death Eater. Quite a powerful match. But nonetheless, Harry felt completely at ease whenever he was with Draco. Not only that, but they would be in the Room of Requirement today, and they didn't have the sneak around anymore. By the time Harry was headed to the Room, he was fairly excited. Draco told him he had a surprise for him. Harry hoped he meant figuratively, and not physically. _Curse my damn dirty mind!_ Harry thought to himself. He couldn't help it though. Draco made him feel things he had never felt before, especially in his nether regions. He wasn't quite ready for that yet though.

He made it to the Room quickly, and the door was already formed. He stepped inside, and no sooner had he crossed the threshold, was he pushed up against the wall, Draco's lips against him. Harry let out an involuntary moan as Draco licked his bottom lips, and he felt the boy smile against his lips. All to soon though, he pulled away. Harry groaned in disappointment, and Draco let out a sexy little laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm not done with you. You're delicious, and I am simply _famished!" Draco_ breathed into Harry ear, making him shiver. Draco grabbed his a hand, and led him to the couch.

"Close your eyes. Don't question me, just do it. Please." He said to Harry. The latter smiled and closed his eyes, and he felt the other bit leave the couch. He heard some drawers opening, and then he draco returning steps.

"Open." Draco told him. Harry opened his eyes to find a lavishly wrapped package, and he looked at Draco curiously. He blushed, and began to explain.

"I-I wanted to give you a birthday present. And something else. But open your present up first." Harry smiled. He began to open the present, and couldn't help but gasp at the perfect model of the Quidditch field. In that made, were flying models of the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams, and right there, circling the top of the field, was a scowling Harry and Draco. Harry felt tears well up in his eyes, and he let them fall. He looked up at the blushing Draco, and threw himself into his arms.

"Thank you. This is one of the best birthday presents ever." He told him, his voice wobbling embarrassingly. Draco smiled, and pressed his lips to Harry's.

"Now, my other present. Will you go out on a date with me? This Saturday evening." Draco asked him, a flush going up to his cheeks. Harry nodded.

"Here's my present to you, Draco." Harry told him, in what he hoped was a seductive voice. Draco raised an eyebrow, and Harry assumed he failed at being sexy. _Oh well._ He leaned forwards, and placed his lips on Draco's, light, teasing. He felt the boy moan, and Harry pressed his lips more firmly on the Draco's. There was that amazing taste of _Draco_ that Harry couldn't get enough of. He began to rut against the other boy, and stiffened when he felt the erection on Draco. He moaned, and couldn't help it. He had to get all of Draco. He wanted to taste him, and claim him. He pulled Draco's hurt off roughy, Harry's lips never leaving his. His hands roamed Draco's chest, pausing only to pinch a nipple, or dip into his belly button. Then, his hands fluttered over Draco's pants, and he pulled away to look into Draco's beautiful eyes. Slightly grey, with flecks of blue and green around the pupil. His hair was tousled, and Harry decided he loved his hair like that.

"Don't gel your hair back anymore. I like it like this. All tousled and sexy." Harry told him, quietly. He smiled, and nodded slowly. He looked down, and Harry took that as invitation to continue. He slowly went down to Draco's pants, and unbuttoned them. He used his teeth to slowly pull the zipper down, and Harry felt Draco shudder. Draco pulled Harry up, and kissed him again, before pulling his pants off, seeming Harry too slow. Harry gazed down at the large bulge, separated from Harry's mouth by only a layer of silk. Harry slowly, tantalizingly, pulled the silk boxers down, suddenly nervous. He'd never done this before. Ginny never let him pass her bra, and he _never_ did anything with Cho. He knew what to do, e was just worried about his performance. He pulled the boxers down all the way, and Draco's hard cock bounced to attention. It was red, and dripping pre-cum. Harry gasped at the sheer size of it. He was expecting it to be tiny and meager, not large and thick. _It's time._ Harry heard Draco whimper as his mouth came over his tip.

"Holy Merlin Christ Fucking Shit!" Draco cried as Harry's tongue swirled around his shaft, and his threat muscles were doing _God knows what!_ It felt so good, and Draco didn't care about the obscene noises he was making. He was grasping Harry's hair so tight, and he was bucking into his mouth. Harry grunted, and suddenly his mouth was filled with the salty, sticky cum and Draco let out a high cry. Starts were in his vision, and he couldn't help but buck his hips into Harry's mouth. Harry gagged on it, and Draco felt it leak onto his bare stomach. After Draco's cry's and bucking subsided, Harry pulled his mouth of the now limp cock, and went up to snuggle next to Draco.

"H-Harry. You're a virgin? There's no way. That was... great." Draco said shakily, and Harry blushed, then laughed. He shook his head, and kissed Draco softly.

"I love you, Draco." Harry said against his lips.

Harry smiled, as Draco blushed.

"I love you too Harry. Wanna skip classes tomorrow? I just want to sit in bed and sing you senseless all day. And I still have to repay for this later on." Draco told him sexily. Harry blushed. He nodded agina, and threw his leg over Draco's, and snuggled into his chest. _It's going to be a long, long, day tomorrow._


End file.
